


Maggot Movie Night

by lapommedeloeil



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Jo/Brick (Implied), One Shot, Zoey/Mike is canon in this fic, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapommedeloeil/pseuds/lapommedeloeil
Summary: It's just a normal Friday night at the Maggot base; which means it's movie night!This One Shot was written to set up for a longer, plot-filled version. Also to set up the dynamics and chemistry of the team.The superpowers are not explicitly stated, so until the full thing comes out, you'll just have to guess! :)
Relationships: Jo/Brick McArthur, Mike/Zoey (Total Drama)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Maggot Movie Night

“How are those brownies looking, Brickhouse?”

“Just about done, ma’am. I’d say about two more minutes. Do we have all the snacks accounted for?”

“Let’s see… we’ve got the popcorn, brownies, and ice cream…”

“I asked Zoey and Mike to bring us candy from the rental!”

“Nice work, String Bean.”

“How’s the Blu-ray player looking, soldier?”

“Pretty good, I just need to switch out one more cable!”

The microwave is silenced by Jo the second she hears it blare. She opens it and picks up the steaming popcorn bag by the corner, trying not to burn her fingers.

“Careful opening it, Jo” Brick almost scolds in a teasing manner, “We don’t want a repeat of last week.”

“For your information Brick-for-brains, I know my own strength by now. I was just a little too frustrated at the moment and accidentally pulled too hard. It was a simple mistake.” Jo clarifies to the cadet beside her, making sure to **very gently** pull on the bag until a small ‘pop’ was heard. Satisfied that nothing fell out, Jo pours the contents into a large, plastic bowl for everyone to share.

Brick opens the oven again, surveying the top of the brownies before sticking a toothpick in the batter. He pulls out the toothpick and runs his fingers over it, checking the consistency.

“Perfect!” Brick exclaims, setting the brownie tray down on the stove and beginning to transfer the brownies onto a plate; cutting them up into small pieces to cool and serve.

The double doors on the end of the room open to reveal Zoey and Mike holding hands, returning from their trip to the store. Mike holds a few movies at his side with his left arm, while Zoey mirrors him holding six candy boxes.

“Sorry we took so long guys.” Zoey pouts.

“Yeah,” Mike adds, “The line was much longer than usual.”

“No worries, men! Jo and I just finished getting the snacks together.” Brick assures, holding up the tray of brownies to not only prove his point, but to bring them over to the coffee table. Jo follows not too far behind with the popcorn.

The wall opposite of the double doors has a large couch, arching into a half-circle in front of a very generous flat screen. The monitor is about twenty by thirty-two feet. The size of a small cinema screen. Most of the time, the team appreciated its ridiculous size. Except whenever Chris decided to intervene with their screen time. But that was a separate issue entirely.

Despite how conniving and arrogant Chris was, he did hook them up with an awesome base. Hi-tech gym and training simulations, lots of video entertainment, and plenty of room. The meeting area, the room they were residing in now, was about as big as a high school gymnasium.

Brick and Jo set the snacks down on the table before going back for the ice cream. Bowls and spoons already spaced out for the six of them. Anne Maria is situated on the left side of the couch, her feet propped up on the end, painting her toenails an extremely vibrant hot pink.

“Pasty! For your sake, you betta’ have gotten mint chip last time you went grocery shopping.” Anne Maria threatens.

“Simmer down, Tan-in-a-can,” Jo projects from the kitchen. Her head currently in the freezer, “We wouldn’t want your hairspray to melt off; and yes, I did buy it. It took all I had not to turn around and leave without it.” Jo hands Brick the vanilla and chocolate while she carries the mint chocolate chip.

“And…eureka!” Cameron’s hands leave the Blu-ray player, as he lets out a sigh of satisfaction. “It should work just fine now.”

To test his hypothesis, Cameron turns on the Blu-ray player. The screen turns blue before the main menu pops up on the screen. Letting the teens know they can put in a disc.

“Good job, Cam!” Mike walks over to Cameron, offering him a high five. Which Cameron gladly accepts.

Zoey follows Mike, slightly hovering over the ground.

Jo and Brick arrive, set down the ice cream, and take their seats on the right side the couch. Brick sits on the end, his legs spread out and his left arm drapes subtly over the top of the couch. Careful not to get too close to Jo’s shoulder; despite his slight urge to. Jo was to his left, arms crossed and her legs propped up on the table. Cameron squeezes past Anne Maria and sits to her right; on the edge of his seat. Eager to hear the night’s selections.

“So, first thing’s first, candy for everyone!” Zoey cheers from Mike’s right, gently shaking the candy boxes. His signature goofy smile coming to life from his girlfriend’s adorable antics.

“We have…” Zoey starts at the top of the pile, reading one at a time, “Junior Mints for Anne Maria!”

“Score! Thanks, Red!” Anne Maria looks up from her pedicure. A strand of hair breaks away from her pouf and wraps around the polish brush in her hand. She holds out her now open palms for the box.

Zoey sends the box floating on a gentle breeze into her grasp, while Anne Maria’s hair strands work together to close the nail polish. One holds the bottle while the other twists it closed. Finally, the strands set it down on the edge of the table before sticking back to her pouf.

“I don’t think she realizes how much mint is too much.” Jo mumbles to herself, only loud enough for Brick to hear. He isn’t quite sure if that was her intention, but he did find Anne Maria’s mint addiction a little amusing.

“Next there’s M&M’s for Cameron!” Zoey sends them over to Cameron mid-sentence.

“Thank you, guys!”

“Swedish fish for Brick!”

“I appreciate it very much.”

“Hot Tamales for Jo!”

“Excellent.”

“And Sweet Tarts for Mike and I!” Zoey turns to Mike, silently signaling for him to continue.

“And for movie selections we have one action, one horror, and one romance!” Mike beams. Jo could be seen from her spot on the couch holding a finger in her mouth and fake gagging.

“We already know you aren’t gonna pick romance, Jo.” Mike rolls his eyes to compliment his statement, “So action or horror?”

“I’d say horror this time, Spikey Mikey. I’ve had enough real-life action this week in the city to last me months.” Jo vents; running a hand through her hair and bringing it to the right, leaving it side swept. Brick’s gaze lingers on the subtle movement.

“What do you think, Brick?” Zoey tries to bring Brick back down to earth. He crinkles his unibrow in thought. He doesn’t want to pick action because Jo is right. The fighting this week had been really intense; and honestly, they all needed a break. Although, he isn’t sure horror is the best choice for that.

“I’m going to go with romance on this one, Zoey.”

“Psh. Pansy.” Jo utters beside him.

“Call me all the names you want, ma’am; I believe I will win this battle.”

“You wanna bet?”

“Alright you two, it’s a little too early to start gambling.” Mike brings the topic back. “Cam, what do you think?”

“Considering my anxiousness with anything remotely scary, I will say romance as well.” Brick gives Cam a thumbs up across the room, while Jo rolls her eyes.

“You're all a bunch of babies, I vote horror.” Anne Maria chirps. Jo nods to her, happy the vote is tied.

“I hate to say it guys, back I think I’ll go with horror too,” Zoey speaks up, “I feel like we haven’t seen one in months.” Brick, Cameron, and even Mike are all shocked at her words. Jo sports a smirk and Anne Maria starts to file her nails. Mike thinks on her words.

“I mean, I guess you’re right Zoey. Cameron, how long has it been?”

“Approximately fourteen weeks, two hours, forty-eight minutes, and fifty-six seconds.” Cameron answers immediately, his memory fresh from coming in contact with the Blu-ray player minutes before.

“That is a long time…” Mike debates. Brick and Cameron already know they've lost the vote. They realize that most of the time, Mike and Zoey pretty much agree on everything; and considering that disagreeing with her would lead to a tie, going along with her was easiest.

“Sorry Brick, Cam; horror it is! We got _Bloodbath 2: Summer Camp Reign of Terror_.”

* * *

“He’s got him!”

“Get out of there man!”

“No way, he’s going to the lawn mower!”

The room was dark, light from the TV screen shone brightly on the teens’ faces. It was a good thing the TV was well lit, otherwise Brick would be scared out of his mind. Well, more than he is now.

Anne Maria pulls her legs into her chest, filing her nails anxiously. Cameron, Mike, and Zoey are huddled together. Cameron hides under a blanket, his face poking out, contorted with a mix of fear and curiosity. Mike holds both of them close to him, and Zoey clutches onto his arm. Her head leaning on his shoulder for comfort. Brick was clutching onto a pillow, ready to cover his eyes with it. The only one unfazed by the violence is Jo. She seems excited for the long-foreshadowed bloodshed. She cheers from her seat.

“Here it comes!” She yells as the killer jams the victim’s hand into the lawn mower. His screams of agony echo throughout the room. Everyone except Zoey, Mike, and Jo look away. Jo pumps her fists in the air victoriously, whooping at the gory display. She glances at Brick, who looks like he's going to pass out.

* * *

The killer chases a girl onto the dock, she looks around, realizing that she has nowhere to go.

“You dumb blond, you trapped yourself!” Anne Maria yells at the TV, throwing a handful of popcorn at the screen.

“And she can’t swim!” Zoey exclaims with concern, knowing the girl is as good as dead.

“If she just drowns, that would be so lame.” Jo comments, again looking over at Brick. He isn’t looking any better than before. He’s still clutching the pillow like his life depended on it.

The killer catches up to the girl on the dock and pushes her off. She screams before landing on a propeller, slicing her torso in half. Her remains floating on the lake’s surface.

Brick lets out a somewhat girly shriek, curling up on the couch and burying his head in the cushion; up against Jo’s leg. Jo shakes her head in annoyance, and bluntly pats him on the back.

* * *

The killer grabs his newest victim, dragging him towards a woodchipper.

“You’ve gotta be kiddin' me,” Anne Maria shouts at the screen, “he was the only one I expected to get away!”

“With all that muscle he still couldn’t run fast enough?!” Mike questions incredulously.

“The tough guy was bound to go sometime; I’m surprised it didn’t happen sooner.” Cam muffles from inside his cocoon.

The killer switches on the woodchipper and violently shoves the victim’s head in it. Causing chunks to spew on the screen.

“What r-rating is this m-movie?” Brick stutters shakily, his voice breaking every so often. Mike checks the box.

“It’s rated R for excessive gore.”

“Th-that’s what I thought.”

* * *

After the movie ended, everyone helped clean up a portion of the mess. Anne Maria took the empty dishes, placed them in the sink, and called it a night. Cameron took back the tubs of ice cream and headed off to bed, too. Zoey and Mike left not far behind, having put away all the candy and vacuumed up the popcorn on the floor. Which left the rest for Brick and Jo. Brick washing the bowls and spoons while Jo stores the leftover brownies.

“Was the movie too much for you, Cadet Meat?” Jo taunts Brick. Snark oozing from her words.

“Horror wasn’t my choice, ma’am. No wonder I was uncomfortable,” Brick responds, defending his honor, “And it’s not like you aren’t scared of anything either.”

“Me? Scared? Don't make me laugh.” Jo shoves the container of brownies in the fridge.

“Right, sure; I’ll find your weakness one day.” Brick places the last bowl in the dishwasher before shutting it closed.

“Fat chance of that!” Jo saunters to the double doors, Brick following behind. They survey the room one last time before shutting off all the lights. Jo turns to Brick.

“I’ll race you to our rooms!” She calls, already starting down the hall. Brick chuckles to himself and runs after her. At least it isn't weight lifting, he would be no match.

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, I am working on a full version of this story which will expand a lot of concepts; including plot, characters, possible backstories, etc. Let me know what you think so far! I absolutely love all the different kinds of chemistry on the Maggot team, and I had a lot of fun writing this.
> 
> Also: Gold stars to everyone who gets the movie reference!


End file.
